User talk:Stormjay Rider/Archive 3
Dem old convos tho Re:Actually on-topic question In bulk, probably a week or two before Thanksgiving. We usually have a decent amount by Halloween though. 00:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:HTML I just bounced some insparation from Bug's signature. Its very fun to make stuff like this Rollback Hey, I noticed you had requested rollback in June, and the request was never answered. I just wanted to let you know I gave you the rights. (link) Drewlzoo :Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole blocking anons thing. Well, the rights will transfer to Brickimedia, at least. :) Drewlzoo Oh... :P Ah, stupid me. Thanks for catching that. :P I wonder why one would even alter the image in that way... BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: By "not right", do you mean it violates the signature policy, or the code is actually flawed? Also, thanks for that. :) --[[User:FOTB|'LFY']] [[User talk:FOTB|''talk]] 23:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that. I was getting to that... I just forgot. :P --[[User:FOTB|'LFY']] [[User talk:FOTB|talk]] 00:44, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Um, ask Czech. :P 18:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for information :) ~~ ''Sibo ~ Majestic - The Magic-Stick ~ White Star Line ~'' 18:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Brickimedia Account . --Silence, Doctor (talk) 18:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Darzalat Legoboy's been undoing them for ages now. --Rainbow Girl Talk 18:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to fix it. --Rainbow Girl Talk 19:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright. 11:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Everybody has already been mean to me and YOU havnt left any messages on their chat. They are always mean to me for no reason. I don't know. Maybe he got the wrong email or entered it incorrectly? :S Sounds like it's time to ask him to try again. :P 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Garmadon/Audacity Hey, great to hear that you got Audacity! If you have a YouTube account, would you mind uploading an audition video to it? I will be choosing between you and Dragoncitywar. You may say any lines that you'd like. Thanks again! --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, alright. Are you able to get one? If not, we'll need to think of another way to upload the lines. --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lands of Mythron I was actually thinking the Outlaws or Nerogue; I feel like being more of a loner. :P -- 23:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I know; I pondered extensively over which faction to be a part of and at last decided to be an Outlaw who favors Nerogue. :P -- 23:24, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you mean? -- 00:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Still not seeing what that has to do with attacking Nerogue. :S -- 00:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, i see. Well...we'll see what happens. -- 01:01, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Magazine They're actually Tazakk's, a user of RRU. - BF2 Talk 17:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Typo Thingy I am aware of that first part, I was talking about the description and stuff. --Rainbow Girl Talk 18:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Took a couple minutes to load the page. :P -- 22:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, come to the chat please --I'm licensed to chill 17:30, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Admin Have you ever thought about requesting for adminship you could definitely make it. :P - Don't even make a blog just do it everybody likes you :P - hi! uh could you not edit my custom page please? thnx its still in the works.--Keeffe10 (talk) 22:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bionicle MOCs Nope. Not a bit. I have quite a few bionicle but I never build with them. It seems like it could work for me. But I don't feel it. So I always am amazed when someone builds something awesome out of bionicle (like you, I've seen a great amount of your work and I must say it's quite enjoyable!) Re: DERP Well, though I will admit that I underestimated the number of users who live in areas without snow (at this time of year or in general), that still shouldn't be too big of a problem. The main purpose of the contest is for people to share memories from this time of year through LEGO, so as long as they do that in their entries, I'm fine with it. Perhaps I should clarify this in the blog itself, though. Do you think it'd be worthwhile? BrickfilmNut (talk) 02:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :OK, think this should do the trick? BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:00, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Ratings and Infoboxes Hey Jay. I'm confused about the rating you assigned to a few of Patrick's custom minifigure pages. Didn't Acceptable Customs have to have the appropriate infobox? BrickfilmNut (talk) 05:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC) [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'(talk)]] I just out up a new custom page! Can you rate my Custom:Ghost Hunter, Four-Arms and Teridax? --Rople (talk) 15:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, my first (User:Klintrin) I rage deactivated. Then my second (User:Sir Clint The Tryhard) I renamed while I was half asleep and woke up the next morning with a new name. (I have no idea where I got it from :P) so I made this one. And no prob! -Klint Uncyclopedia NBP, LFY, and I spent a couple of days fixing the LEGO Uncyclopedia to try and make it a little more intelligent. :P There's still some unfunny stuff to replace, and it's a pretty empty wiki, but the progress made has been astounding. :P Just thought I'd let you know in case you're interested in making a few edits, as you have a good sense of humor. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :You mean, you would like to make edits about that puny theme? Pfft. I guess you can if you want, but I bet there are only a few users who'd really be interested in that little theme. Just kidding; some BIONICLE articles would be great. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) This. Dalekst (talk) 02:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats Well, so I did. Huh. :P Thanks for the notification; you're following LoM more closely than I. :P -- 10:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I copy and paste from previous customs and then tweak them. That's why it says AC. Ill change it--Sparrow9988 (talk) 22:57, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Yeah, it's great. :P I just chose the original colours in a rush. I'll change the official nomination now. BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:04, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Done. 11:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Because there is nothing wrong with discriminating based on entertainment preferences? I guess it was pretty obviously trolling though now that I actually read Galad's comment. 21:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: K, but I am keeping when I started making it. ~ Admin Congrats on getting admin. 15:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it does. xD I probably forgot to fix that when copying it from LMBW. I'll fix that right now. 17:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Oops, sorry for not leaving you a message when I added the bit. Congrats! Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin I think you'd find that if you blocked me, you wouldn't have that power for very long. :P Anyway, yeah, I saw that last night. Congrats! :D BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I would.-- Toa Matau 18:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Doing pretty well besides an appendectomy a month ago. Congrats on a admin, when did you get it? 22:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :P Lol, did anything else monumental happen during my absense? 22:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Striking. Other people have said that he's not active enough on chat. ---- ' The Rainbow Dasher (Talk) 19:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC) The thing I'm saying is that he's not active enoungh on chat. ---- ' The Rainbow Dasher (Talk) 20:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Award Thanks for being a great member of the community, and really contributing to the site since you've been here, congrats. See you on Brickimedia :D -- 09:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Talk Page Stalker I know what the patroller does here. I was waiting to get my mainspace edits up first. If you think I would make a good patroller, than I will try now. But I only just got back from the block (long story, NightblazeSaber blocked me for something my brother did, a I tried to sort it out, he just ignored me. I waited the 6 months, plus a little extra for good measure. It doesn't matter, it'll just affect my chances of getting rights, which, with the new wiki, don't really matter at this time), so maybe now isn't right. Anyway, I was just asking about the construction workers because of everything I have been doing over the past few days (finding pictures, creating redirects, important edits, removing A LOT of red links often require creating new pages, finding more images and creating more redirects). Thanks anyway. - Well thank you for telling me because i have never been on a Wikia before. --Legoman27 (talk) 23:00, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 Okay i fixed it. --Legoman27 (talk) 23:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 Gandalf/Magneto No. It was used in the comics, apparently in a story-arc that involved him reforming and joining the X-Men as a mentor, probably at the height of the disco craze. 02:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Bicycle? Why is my Bicycle an uneceptable custom? LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 18:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Do You? Do you like the sig fig or not? - No thanks! Thanks! But no. :P I already did it! :D '''DarthShlomo[[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)]] Re:Theme Craziness *Yay *Knock yourself out, but we need to stay Goth for Wikia's emo contest. *I didn't know what else to do. :P : 02:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Ca$h Returns Hello...So I heard you like Ca$h Cow, well since Cligra left Brickipedia and the Ca$h Cow stuff has been sitting there for like two years without anybody doing anything there, I have decided to start "Generation 3" of the Ca$h Cow, it's taking a bit to get the first set on the wiki, but I would gladly like to hear your story idea you mentioned on Cligra's talk page. Reply on my talk page if you want to use your story ideas, or would like to help me either bridge the gap between Generation 2 and Generation 3, or just supply Generation 3 with some other characters (like the Ca$h Crocodile) or; I need a gritty secondary character for Generation 3, I'm looking for some batman-esce Ca$h related guy, any ideas? --Simon5750 (talk) 07:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Ca$h Go right ahead, here's what you do, under where I've put the story "Ca$h Cow Returns", just put your storyline there, in case you haven't done something like that before; when you're on the edit screen: just copy all the coding stuff for mine so it looks nice and orderly. Question; and Lego Digital Designer creation ideas to go with this story line? --Simon5750 (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Change of plans Jay, forget what I told you last time, I've decided I need YOU, to establish Ca$h Cow's foothold on Brickimedia. Think you can do it? --Simon5750 (talk) 09:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Ca$h (again) Alright, whatever works, or whatever you originally wanted to do. --Simon5750 (talk) 04:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Fourth Dude On my RPG, you said you wanted to wait to be the fourth guy, and the spots open now ~ Re:Chat-moderator Rights Thanks to you, sir! 19:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you're the only person up for it as of now. Is it possible at all? --[[User:Starscream7|'''Starscream7]] 01:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright. I'll keep in touch with you about it. Thanks again! --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Time-Line Okay yeah I did a terrible job with the Time-Line, maybe you would like to rewrite it? --Simon5750 (talk) 04:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I made an account. http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/User:ToaMatau2004 -- Toa Matau 22:47, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I need your help on Battle Zone. --Brick Lord (talk) 22:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Brick LordBOWHAHA! There's two Battle Zones but one of them is missed up. I was wondering if you could delete the missed up one. P.S The missed up one has a note. --Brick Lord (talk) 22:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC)-Brick LordBOWHAHA! I want you to delete the one that says just Battle Zone not Battle Zone/Brick Lord. --Brick Lord (talk) 22:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Brick LordBOWHAHA! Thank you Jay! Thanks Jay for helping with my Professor who. --Legoman27 (talk) 21:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 You don't know me, and you people will never crack my code (AnthonyGuy (talk) 01:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 01:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC)) Of course it doesn't make sense!!! You don't know me, and you never will!!!!! (AnthonyGuy (talk) 01:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 01:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC)) Ca$h is Back So I might as well give you an update... * Tax-Men Pursuit * Ca$h Cow's Raid ...Your opinion? P.S. Would it be to much trouble if you handle re-doing the timeline so it's all brickipedia? I would do it, but I'm trying to figure out how to make the process of adding a new set to the Ca$h Stuff and setting up it's new figure's pages, and linking it all around and everything not take an hour, hour and a half, or two hours. --Simon5750 (talk) 10:02, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you rate my new Bionicle:Brotherhood Of Makuta custom sets? --Rople (talk) 15:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Need rating Can you rate my new Bionicle:Brotherhood Of Makuta custom sets?